User talk:Dolphanatic
Welcome Hi, welcome to RollerCoaster Tycoon! Thanks for your edit to the Music page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hadesengel (Talk) 21:40, September 21, 2010 Admin You'll have to direct your request to either User:Matt 20 1, User:Ezporsche or User:I Ross I, as they possess the required "bureaucrat" privileges. I recommend asking Matt, as he seems to be the most active of the three at the moment. --Hadesengel 16:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 20:56, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Adminship How do I know I can trust you with Admin tools? What makes you worthy? Good answers and will talk. --I Ross I 01:18, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Normally I wouldn't grant admin rights like this, however you seem keen to improve the wiki, and you obviously feel very passionately about roller coasters. You have madesome quality articles so far, so I have granted you admin rights. Please note that this might not be a permanent arrangement, and if I or one of the other "bureaucrats" feel like you arenot using the admin privilages properly, we will remove them from you. Of course I don't think it will come to that, and so far your contributions have been of a high standard. Hopefully it remains that way, and welcome to the RCT Wiki!--Matt 20 1 02:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, I'm sorry that I didn't respond earlier, but welcome to the RCT Wiki! I'm glad that there are more people like you who are still interested in this game and this wiki. Regular contributers are hard to come by in this wiki due to the age of the series and the lack of new games, and like me, previously regular contributers no longer have the time or attention to help out over here after a while. So far, you've done excellent work here, and I'm belatedly giving you my approval for admin rights. Thanks for all your help so far! --Ezporsche 23:02, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Music I don't think we need extra articles for the songs just for the youtube videos. Instead, you could provide the links in the table on Music by changing the song names to links like this: Extended Version. --Hadesengel 10:25, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Your Input Is Needed Your Input Is Needed;pJosho 06:51, February 23, 2011 (UTC)]] Re: Spotlight Seems like a great idea. There really isn't much activity on the wiki (and sadly I haven't had much time recently to work on it), so attracting new users would be very nice. --Hadesengel 13:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. RollerCoaster Tycoon Wiki looks generally pretty good. You do have about 60 uncategorized pages that would need to be sorted out for the spotlight. Also the main page notice about switching to Monobook could probably come down at this point -- I think everybody knows about the skins by now. Let me know on my talk page when you've had a chance to sort this out. -- Wendy (talk) 23:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight requirements are now met! Hey, Dolphanatic! I categorized all the necessary pages so that this wiki meets all the spotlight requirements! Please let Merrystar know about this soon so that she can approve it! MontagnaMagica|Talk 16:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight again Hi -- I am sorry about the delay in getting back to your request. It looks like a few more have kept back in; please make sure you keep an eye on that list. Also, I just realized there are no images on your main page, which is also one of the spotlight criteria that I apparently overlooked last time... Could you put something there? You clearly have images on the wiki so I think this should be easy enough. Meanwhile I will go ahead and add the wiki to the approved list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Scenario It looks so messed up with the TOC on the right side, after your edit. Could you roll it back? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 10:03, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :I think the TOC is not depends on the Infobox. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, now. The infobox is now great. Thanks to you. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII'']] 00:37, September 21, 2011 (UTC)